mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Squonk
[[Archivo:Squonk.png|thumb|El squonk ilustrado por Coert Du Boifrom en Fearsome Creatures of the Lumberwoods.]]El Squonk (Lacrimacorpus dissolvens, "cuerpo de lágrimas que se disuelve" ) es una criatura mítica que supuestamente vivía en el bosque de Hemlock en el norte de Pennsylvania en los Estados Unidos.Tryon, Henry Harrington. Fearsome Critters. (Cornwall, NY: Idlewild Press, 1939) Las leyendas de los squonks probablemente se originaron a finales del siglo XIX, en el periodo de máxima importancia de la industria de la madera. En el folclore La leyenda sostiene que la piel de la criatura está mal ajustada, estando cubierta de berrugas y otros defectos, estando por ello avergonzado de su apariencia, razón por la que se oculta y pasa gran parte del tiempo llorando. Los cazadores que han intentado cazarlo han descubierto que la criatura es capaz de evitar la captura disolviéndose completamente en un charco de lágrimas y burbujas cuando se encuentra arrinconado. Un tal J. P. Wentling supuestamente habría persuadido a uno para que se metiera en un saco que, mientras lo llevaba, perdió peso súbitamente. Al observarla descubrió que solo contenía los restos líquidos del triste animal. Los relatos escritos más antiguos conocidos de los squonks vienen del libro Fearsome Creatures of the Lumberwoods, With a Few Desert and Mountain Beast (1910) de William T. Cox. El relato de Cox fue reimpreso en el Libro de los seres imaginarios (1969) de Jorge Luis Borges. Referencias culturales *La película Bahía de sangre (1971) de Mario Bava, escrita por Bava, Giuseppe Zaccariello y Filippo Ottoni, presenta un diálogo a los 10 minutos describiendo al squonk y a sus atributos. *La banda de rock Steely Dan menciona a la criatura en la canción "Any major dude will tell you" en su LP Pretzel Logic (1974) con la letra "Have you ever seen a squonk's tears? Well, look at mine". *La novela Wonder Boys de Michael Chabon contiene una mención a sus personajes principales, Grady Tripp y Terry Crabtree, "especulando por horas en el significado de cierta pregunta enigmáticas en la letra de 'Any major dude'". *La tercera pista del álbum A trick of the tail (1976) de Genesis titulado "Squonk". La canción narra la leyenda del cazador que capturó un squonk, como se describe arriba, y la criatura tiene la intención de escapar. *La historia corta The tears of squonk, and what happened thereafter (2002) alude al mito y nombra al engañoso payaso de la historia, que llora "descuidadas lágrimas de cocodrilo". *La obra Gregor and the Squonk del dramaturgo Daniel Caffrey está basada vágamente en la historia de J. P. Wentling.[http://www.missingsquonk.com Gregor and the Squonk website] Escrita inicialmente para el festival de cortos en la Universidad Estatal de Florida, luego se montó en el teatro de repertorio Bailiwick en otoño del 2008 por la compañía teatral Tympanic.[http://www.bailiwick.org/calendar/show_detail.php?ID=301 Gregor and the Squonk at the Bailiwick, Fall 2008] *El videojuego Culdcept de PlayStation 2 muestra al squonk como carta jugable de criatura. *La historia corta Byrd Song (1996) de Nancy Springer se centra en torno a una chica marginada que conoce a un squonk (presentado aquí como un ave) y fue publicado en el Book of Magic de Bruce Coville. En el clímax de la historia, el squonk lleva a la protagonista a ver el funeral del fénix; sobrecogido por el dolor, llora sobre las cenizas, creando crías de squonks en el charco donde se disolvió. *El rapero MC Frontalot menciona la criatura en la canción Scare Goat, con las líneas "Got a mongolian death worm at my house, right next to squonk and the aqueous mouse...". *Un colectivo de arte en vivo de Pittsburgh es conocido como Squonk Opera, aunque aseguran que se llaman así "por una descripción de una actuación de un saxofonista de jazz como un 'festival-squonk'', más que la criatura legendaria del mismo nombre". *En un episodio de Lost Girl (2013) titulado "Fae-ge Against the Machine", Bo rescata a un squonk adolescente (que es idéntica a una chica adolescente, salvo el hecho de que siempre llora) de una Fae oscura que vendía sus lágrimas. *Los squonks aparece en la comedia de situación Par de reyes de Disney XD. Se muestra como una raza de trols enanos que mantiene la población de Mukaratas de Kinkow. *En Scissor Kisses de Devon Monk, Jonah, el vecino de Myra, es un squonk acabado de mudar a Ordinary, Oregón, desde Pennsylvania. Uso científico Los squonks también son conocidos en la química y la biología. Algunas sustancias son estables en una solución o en alguna otra forma "salvaje" que no puede ser aislada o capturada sin catalizar su propia polimeración o descomposición ("disolviéndose en sus propias lágrimas"). Por ejemplo, una molécula que contenga una fracción de ácido carboxílico y una fracción ácida lábil puede ser estable cuando se prepara inicialmente como una sal (p.e. prefenato de bario), pero inestable como ácido libre (ácido prefénico). Otros ejemplos pueden encontrarse en: Toby J. Sommer, "Chemical Squonks", Chemical Innovation, 2000, 30 (April 2000), 24-32. ISSN 1527-4799. Chemical Abstracts: 133:73580 ; CAPlus: 2000:254494. Referencias Categoría:Folclore estadounidense Categoría:Criaturas